Medical retrieval devices, such as baskets, are often used to remove organic material (e.g., blood clots, tissue, and biological concretions such as urinary, biliary, and pancreatic stones) and inorganic material (e.g., components of a medical device or other foreign matter), which may obstruct or otherwise be present within a patient's body cavities or passages. For example, concretions can develop in certain parts of the body, such as in the kidneys, pancreas, ureter, and gallbladder. Minimally invasive medical procedures are used to remove these concretions through natural orifices, or through an incision, such as during a percutaneous nephrolithotomy (“PNCL”) procedure. Retrieval devices are also used in lithotripsy and ureteroscopy procedures to treat urinary calculi (e.g., kidney stones) in the ureter of a patient.
Current retrieval devices may include an expandable end-effector having a plurality of legs. However, such legs may be misaligned relative to one another such that the end-effector may fail to properly expand, retrieve objects, or function as desired. The devices and methods of the current disclosure may rectify some of the deficiencies described above or address other aspects of the prior art.